


Different, Yet Exactly The Same

by chewingonpearls (Reallife)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: AU of an AU, Adult AU?, College AU, Eventual Kids, F/F, F/M, Highschool AU, Infedelity, M/M, Multi, POC Kate Bishop, Traveller Darcy, friendship is important, galpals, more pairings and characters to be added to tags as story progresses, no powers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reallife/pseuds/chewingonpearls
Summary: [Nonpowered verse] Dean and Sam just want to stop moving, want their dad to stop being restless and grouchy, want to have a normal life at their new school. Enter a rich girl with secrets named Darcy Lewis, a punchy rich girl who fancies herself an archer named Kate, a previously homeschooled Christian kid named Castiel (which, who would do that to their kid, really?), a Bad Girl named Meg and many more.Well. So much for normal.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Better Start Walking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852841) by [chewingonpearls (Reallife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reallife/pseuds/chewingonpearls), [sergeant_angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergeant_angel/pseuds/sergeant_angel). 



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=nyxo49) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=124bpko)   
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=28by9mh) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=dg6rnn)

“Incoming Hawkeye,” Darcy poked at her friend’s legs with her barefeet as she peered out the little window of the sno cone stand, “Oh! It’s the new boys in town! The taller one _is_ cute!”

 

That got Kate’s attention, and she set her book down on the tiny shelf, scooping her errant bangs away from her face and behind her ear as she stepped up to the window to look at the boys heading their way from where they had parked their truck.

 

Darcy was right, or rather Gwen was right--Darcy was just agreeing with her after all, the younger one was cute with the longer slightly curly hair and the little bit of baby fat still in his cheeks. He looked both nervous and excited, and she could see why Gwen had texted Darcy about him. The other one though appealed to Kate more, he had a leather jacket and a walk like he thought he was James Dean returned to walk among them.

 

Kate loved boys like that, by loved them she meant loved taking them down a peg or five of course.

 

“Bet you I can make him blush and stammer in two minutes or less.” They stopped at the window as Darcy extended her hand to Kate with a smirk.

 

“Gentleman’s wager?”

 

“Of course.”

 

They shook, and Darcy slid open the window, leaning on the little shelf that they set drinks on so Kate was out of view. She didn’t even unbutton her shirt for this one, the boy was easy pickin’s without such methods. Darcy’s full focus turned to Sam right away, “Hey Sweetness, how’s it hangin’?” Darcy could almost feel Kate roll her eyes, mock her she could but no boy could resist the Husky Southern Voice her momma had taught her.

 

“Long, strong and a little to the left? You seem like the type.” Darcy gave him a slow up down with her eyes, letting them linger purposefully on his beltline before winking at him.

 

Sure enough he blushed and opened his mouth to reply but couldn’t seem to find his words because of course he couldn’t, if Kate had fragile self esteem it would be shattered next to Darcy and her eye catching rack--erm, hair, pretty green eyes and Come Get Me Grin. Kate rolled her eyes before stuffing a dollar in the back pocket of Darcy’s jeans (it’s okay, their friendship was at that point on day 2 to be honest).

 

The boy finally managed a “Hello ma’am.” That was frankly adorable, not up Kate’s alley but definitely Darcy’s by the grin on her face that looked a little too much like a cat who just spotted a mouse.

 

“Dude you’re embarrassing me.” Leather Jacket shoved his brother in the shoulder before getting distracted by Darcy scooching over to make room for Kate to stand beside her.

 

“Hey kids, so you must be the Winchester boys.” Chubby cheeks is trying not to stare at Darcy now, to look at Kate instead but he keeps failing and glancing at Darcy and blushing more every time. If Kate knows Darcy (and she does, far too well) the girl is probably biting her lip at him like she thinks she’s a pinup doll model and worse the boy is encouraging her by reacting.

 

The other brother seems to bristle, “What? I mean yes, how did you know who we are?”

 

The poor thing looks like he might be preparing for a fight which _haha_ because Kate is pretty sure she could take him any day, “I bet you’re Dean,” She gave him an unimpressed look before looking to his brother, “And that one is Sam right? Just moved into the old Carter house?”

 

“Are you guys our neighbors or something?” Sam asks, apparently deliberately cutting off his brother from what would undoubtedly be a _scathing_ (as if!) retort.

 

“Nope.” Unfortunately for the new kids their neighbors were the Widow Crenshaw who detested all animals but inexplicably owned 10 birdfeeders, and Jonah Jameson who always found something(or someone)to yell at.

 

“Do you know the three fastest forms of communication Sammy?” Oh man, this joke. Kate really needed to keep Darcy away from Peter if she was going to use his lines.

 

“Hey! You can’t call him Sammy, only I can do that!” It was a bad sign for Kate that Dean immediately became more attractive when trying annoyed and trying to look intimidating.

 

Darcy raised an eyebrow at Dean, “He isn’t stopping me,” Sam was blushing again, although he at least seemed to be trying to get his fidget under control this time.

 

“So what are they?” Dean and Kate both rolled their eyes at the same time, while Darcy looked delighted that he was playing along with her.

 

Darcy counted on her fingers as she spoke, rainbow sparkling nails reflecting the sun eye catchingly, “Telephone, Telegram and Tele-woman.” As usual, she looked far too pleased at her _terrible terrible_ line, “Y’all went to Aunt May’s for breakfast this morning, got introduced to Gwen and MJ, so naturally the whole town has enough of a physical description to identify you both in a lineup.” 

 

The boys looked at each other with wide eyes and even Dean looked a little squirmy, but another car pulled up in the parking lot so this hour of Making People Uncomfortable was going to have to come to a close. She reached out to smack the large menu screwed into the outside wall, “So what can I do ya’ for boys?” 

 

~*~

 

“Meet me at the East entrance. That’s all I told him, how is that so damn difficult follow?” Dean muttered to himself as he stalked down the hall towards the room that Sam had texted him. First week of school in a new town and Sam had already found himself some stupid overachieving after school study group or some shit, that was just Dean’s luck.

 

Really he should just leave him and make him walk home on his own since he doesn’t have a car yet, but it would be too weird riding without him. He finally found the classroom, a hodge podge of random kids sitting on desks or lounging haphazardly in chairs, up front there were two girls leading...whatever this was, and his brother was in the back.

 

“Hey.” Dean played it off casually as he opened the door before shuffling towards the desk beside Sam who looked embarrassed at the sight of him interrupting their little shindig or whatever. 

 

They looked vaguely familiar, and it took him a minute to place them as the girls they had ran into at the sno cone stand that first week in town. The short cute one that had teased and flirted with Sam in between customers in the heat for almost 45 minutes and the taller, muscled girl that had a sharp comeback waiting for whatever he said as they sighed and share despairing looks at the other two.

 

Truthfully he had forgotten both of their names over the chaos of moving in and trying to get a job over the summer, and though he had glimpsed them once or twice in the halls already it hadn’t clicked until now. 

 

At least that explained what Sam was doing here. 

 

In a classroom.

 

After hours.

 

Damn Dean wanted a smoke. 

 

“Sam.” He sort of whispered to his brother, elbowing him mostly gently in his side.

 

Sam stared, steadfast in his focus, Lord what a nerd he had for a brother. 

 

“--So we are writing a petition that will include a completely new, from scratch dress code for both students and teachers, let’s start with suggestions.” Sam was focused on the girls with rapt attention like they were teachers (although Dean didn’t buy that he was here purely for altruistic reasons, he wasn’t born yesterday for chrissake).

 

Sam was actually _taking notes_ in between staring at them with a dazed but intent expression, “Sam, who are these chicks anyway?” He tilted his chair back so it balanced on two legs before kicking his own up on the desk to lounge better.

 

At that Sam did finally look up at him, “We’ve been here three days Dean!” So? Sam sighed, “The taller one is Kate Bishop, her dad is some kind of millionaire tycoon, she speaks three languages, and she’s been kicked out of every private school within 50 miles for fighting and uhm. Other things. Best archer in the school. Junior, same as you” 

 

Dean stared at Sam, losing his balance on the chair and slam his hands on the desk to get his balance with a _bang_.  
Everyone else in the classroom--including their speakers, stopped what they were doing to look at him. Dean cleared his throat and tried to shrug it off, “My bad. I’m fine, don’t panic.” A few of them glared or rolled their eyes and he barely resisted the urge to flip them the bird.

 

Sam of course, looked exasperated and embarrassed, “Dean!”

 

“What? You surprised me, are you stalking this chick or something?” More glares from his baby brother who tried to subtly cover his notebook with his arm.

 

Sam shook his head, “No! I just you know,” He fidgeted, “I like to listen.” His little brother returned to staring steadfastly ahead as the girls resumed their meeting (or whatever this was).

 

“Whatever, nerd.” Dean tilted his chair back again, “So what about this other chick? The booby one?” 

 

Sam rolled his eyes even as Dean reached out to shove his shoulder causing his pen to go haywire on the page briefly, “Darcy Lewis. My year, another rich girl, no one knows much about her family, they live in this big house on the outskirts of town. Fights dirty.” 

 

The girl in question was munching on a twizzlers while watching the brothers unabashedly, biting off a vicious chunk of the red rope before smirking at them.

 

Sam blushed. 

 

Fucking christ, he was pretty sure she was low key threatening them in some weird subtle way and Sam was acting like she was blowing kisses.

 

Goddamn he needed a smoke.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! Warning! While these scenes are in chronological order the rest of the fic will not necessarily be, we will be jumping around as the muse hits us. We will put in dates/timeline references to help but just so you know these will be scattered. If you have any scenes you are especially curious about let us know in comments or on tumblr. Alice is @bagofgroceries and Sergeant_Angel is at @sergeant_angels_trashcan :D


End file.
